Blutlinien
Blutlinien ist der zweite Roman der Wächter-der-Macht-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Karen Traviss geschrieben und ist im August 2006 von Del Rey in Amerika unter dem Titel Bloodlines veröffentlicht worden. In Deutschland erschien es am 11. Februar 2009. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 36 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (40 NSY). Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Die Rebellion innerhalb der Neuen Republik droht die Galaxis zu zerreißen. Doch Jacen Solo, inzwischen ein vollendeter Meister der Macht, hat eigene Pläne, um der Welt Frieden und Ordnung zurückzubringen. Gelenkt von seiner Sith-Mentorin Lumiya beschreitet er den Weg seines Großvaters – Darth Vader! Der neue große Zyklus im weltberühmten Star-Wars-Universum! 40 Jahre nach der Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter befinden sich Luke Skywalker und die Jedi-Ritter abermals im Zentrum eines gigantischen Kriegs der Sterne. Handlung Krisenstimmung Boba Fett erhält eine erschütternde Diagnose über seinen Gesundheitszustand. Die Ärzte teilen dem pensionierten 71-jährigen Kopfgeldjäger mit, dass er aufgrund eines akuten Organversagens nicht mehr lange zu leben hat. Seine letzte Chance, die Krankheit zu besiegen, ist die Behandlung durch die Kaminoanerin Taun We, die seinerzeit auch für die Produktion der Klonkrieger verantwortlich war. Daraufhin beginnt Boba, sein Leben zu überdenken und er beschließt, seine Tochter Ailyn Vel aufzusuchen, um sich mit ihr zu versöhnen und sie sein Erbe antreten zu lassen. Kurz darauf stößt Boba auf die Kopfgeldjägerin Mirta Gev, die ihm ein altes Schmuckstück seiner verstorbenen Frau Sintas Vel zeigt. Da Mirta gegenüber Boba behauptet, dass sie den Mörder seiner Frau kennen würde und dass sie wisse, wo sich Ailyn derzeit aufhält, darf ihn die Kopfgeldjägerin an Bord der Sklave I begleiten. Bei einem Gespräch mit dem Staatsoberhaupt der Galaktischen Allianz, Cal Omas, erhofft sich Jacen Solo, einen militärischen Schlag gegen Corellia erzwingen zu können, um die erneute Inbetriebnahme der Centerpoint-Station zu verhindern. Cal Omas lehnt jedoch entschieden ab und ernennt Jacen stattdessen zum Leiter einer neuen Galaktischen Schutztruppe, der Garde der Galaktischen Allianz (GGA). Jacens 13-jähriger Jedi-Schüler Ben Skywalker soll ihm dabei behilflich sein, für Recht und Ordnung zu sorgen. Schnell wird die Schutztruppe der GGA dafür eingesetzt, um unter dem Vorwand, die Sicherheit wiederherstellen zu wollen, möglichst viele Corellianer festzunehmen. Luke Skywalker, der noch immer von düsteren Träumen geplagt wird, und seine Frau Mara Jade machen sich große Sorgen um Jacen und ihren Sohn Ben. Langsam überlegen sie, ihren Sohn aus Jacens Obhut zu entziehen. Jacens Verständnis der Macht In Corellias Hauptstadt Coronet erhalten Han Solo und Leia Organa die Warnung, dass Thrackan Sal-Solo, der Regierungschef von Corellia, ein Kopfgeld auf sie erhoben hat. Tatsächlich kommt es kurz darauf zu einem Mordanschlag, dem Leia und Han jedoch knapp entgehen können. Später erhalten sie eine Bitte von einem Mann, der den beiden zuvor auch anonym die Warnung über das Kopfgeld zuspielte. Dieser Mann ist ein Politiker namens Dur Gejjen, der möchte, dass Corellias Oberhaupt Thrackan Sal-Solo gestürzt wird. Mit Bens tatkräftiger Unterstützung verhaften Jacen und seine Truppe der GGA unterdessen auf Coruscant immer mehr Corellianer, die Jacen für Unruhestifter und potentielle Attentäter hält. Die Stimmung des zivilen Volkes wird zusehends bedrückter und erste Vergleiche zwischen der Galaktischen Allianz und dem Galaktischen Imperium machen die Runde. Während einer Zeitreise mit der Macht sieht Jacen Anakin Skywalker, wie er im Jedi-Tempel zahlreiche Jünglinge tötet. Außerdem erfährt Jacen, dass Anakin einer mit vielen Fehlern behafteten Jedi-Ausbildung unterzogen wurde. Von sich selbst überzeugt, redet sich Jacen ein, dass er eine weitaus bessere Ausbildung genoss als sein Großvater. Als mächtiger Sith, so glaubt Jacen, könne er die Galaxis von allem Übel befreien, den Frieden wiederherstellen und das Gleichgewicht in der Macht zurückbringen. Nach Gilad Pellaeons Rücktritt aus seinem Amt als Oberster Kommandant der Militärischen Streitkräfte der Galaktischen Allianz tritt die Mon Calamari Cha Niathal dessen Nachfolge an. Kurz darauf wird auf Geheiß von Cal Omas, der letztendlich doch noch von Jacen zu einer militärischen Offensive überzeugt werden konnte, eine Blockade über sämtliche Planeten des Corellia-Systems verhängt. Jacen kämpft nun an zwei Fronten, als Colonel an der Blockade, wo er einen corellianischen Jäger abschießt und auf Coruscant als Leiter der GGA. Im Zuge einer Razzia wird die Kopfgeldjägerin Ailyn Habuur gefangen genommen und Jacen erfährt, dass sie auf seine Eltern angesetzt war. Bei einem folgenden Verhör foltert und tötet er Habuur schließlich, als er versucht, mit der Macht in ihren Geist einzudringen. Bei einem weiteren Einsatz kommt es schließlich dazu, dass Ben Skywalker das erste Mal eine Person töten muss, was ihn schwer belastet. Weiterhin macht sich Jacen durch sein Vorgehen bei einigen seiner Leute aus der GGA unbeliebt. In einem folgenden Gefecht bei Corellia fliegt Jacen zusammen mit seiner Schwester Jaina einen Einsatz. Dabei werden sie angegriffen und Jacen befiehlt seiner Schwester einen auf dem Rückzug befindlichen Transporter anzugreifen, der zuvor auf Jacen geschossen hatte. Jaina widersetzt sich dem Befehl, woraufhin Jacen das Schiff selbst vernichtet. Anschließend suspendiert er Jaina vom Dienst. Thrackan Sal-Solos Sturz Inzwischen hat Boba Fett von Sal-Solo einen Auftrag erhalten. Im Allgemeinen soll er zusammen mit einigen Mandalorianern Corellia im Kampf gegen die Galaktische Allianz unterstützen, speziell soll er dabei die Arbeiten an der Centerpoint-Station überwachen. Daraufhin reisen Boba und Mirta nach Coronet, wo der Mandalorianer auf seinen früheren Rivalen Han und den Politiker Gejjen stößt. Sie schließen sich zusammen, um Regierungschef Sal-Solo zu stürzen. In der Residenz des Oberhauptes kommt es zu einem Aufeinandertreffen, bei dem Sal-Solo von Mirta erschossen wird, nachdem er gestanden hatte, nicht nur einen Kopfgeldjäger auf die Solos angesetzt zu haben. Nach der Flucht vor den Sicherheitskräften erfährt Boba schließlich, dass seine Tochter Ailyn von Jacens Garde festgehalten wird, von dem sie in der Zwischenzeit jedoch mithilfe der Macht im Zuge eines Verhörs getötet wurde. Plötzlich beginnt Mirta, Boba anzugreifen und als sie ihm gegenüber ihre wahre Identität preisgibt, stellt sich heraus, dass sie Bobas Enkelin und die Tochter der verstorbenen Ailyn ist. Nun, da Sal-Solo getötet wurde, unterbreitet Cal Omas den Corellianern ein weiteres Friedensangebot. Die neue Regierung weigert sich jedoch, mit der Galaktischen Allianz Frieden zu schließen und beide Parteien erklären sich den Krieg. Schließlich erreicht auch Jacen, der über seine eigene Entwicklung schwer erschüttert ist, die Hauptstadt Coronet, um Boba die Leiche seiner Tochter zu übergeben. Als Han erfährt, welche Gräueltaten Ailyn durch Jacen über sich ergehen lassen musste, teilte er ihm mit, dass er nicht länger sein Sohn sei. Bei einem weiteren Treffen mit der Sith-Lady Lumiya findet Jacen Trost. Sie teilt dem Jedi mit, dass Opfer zentrale Bestandteile seiner Entwicklung seien. Im Gegensatz zu Anakin, der die Dunkle Seite einsetzen wollte, um seine Frau vor dem Tod zu bewahren, würde Jacen seine dunklen Machtfähigkeiten dafür einsetzen, um den Frieden in der Galaxis wiederherzustellen. Mit diesen Gedanken fühlt sich Jacen sogleich stärker und Lumiya offenbart ihm seine letzte Herausforderung, mit deren Erfüllung er zu einem wahrhaften Sith aufsteigen würde. Er muss jemanden töten, den er am nächsten liebt. Sofort denkt Jacen an Tenel Ka und seine Tochter Allana. Inhalt Covergalerie Datei:Bloodlines.jpg|Amerikanisches Cover Datei:Blutlinien.jpg|Deutsches Cover Trivia Blutlinien ist der einzige Roman der Wächter der Macht- Reihe, auf dessen Cover kein Lichtschwert zu sehen ist. Weblinks * *[http://www.randomhouse.com/catalog/mm/audio/4s_9780739323960.mp3 Hörprobe von Bloodlines] *[http://www.randomhouse.de/book/edition.jsp?edi=258568 Blutlinien] auf Blanvalet.de Kategorie:Wächter der Macht Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Legends-Quellen cs:Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines en:Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines es:Bloodlines fi:Bloodlines pl:Dziedzictwo Mocy II: Braterstwo krwi pt:Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines ru:Кровные узы sr:Bloodlines